


Naughty Connection

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Tags May Change, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: An unexpected package in Hell was never a good sign, but Husk had stopped caring years ago.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 204





	Naughty Connection

**Author's Note:**

> You guys won't believe how long it took me to finish this stupid oneshot. Anyway, hope you like it. Sorry if it's not good, I had a lot of trouble writing it.

An unexpected package in Hell was never a good sign, but Husk had stopped caring years ago, so when he opened his door that morning to head to the hotel and saw a little brown box with his name on it sitting on his 'fuck off' matt, a gift from Alastor a few years ago that Husk refused to admit he loved, he sighed in resigned defeat and brought it inside.

He set the box down on his coffee table and flopped down on his ratty old couch, nudging the thing apprehensively. He opened it up and took a peek at what was inside. Well, it wasn't a bomb anyway. Nope, it was a fleshlight. A glowing, red fleshlight, that, for some reason, felt like it should be playing an old, jazzy tune.

He took it out of the box and turned it over in his hands. It was clearly designed to simulate anal, not that Husk really cared. He'd never gone out of his way to buy a sex toy before, and he wasn't about to use some mystery masturbation aid someone left on his porch… Although, it  _ did  _ look impossibly tight, and it  _ had  _ been a while… Husk looked into the box again, there was a note. He grabbed it and opened it up.

_ Hope you find a good use for this, Husk. _

_ ~ V _

Husk frowned, well, the sender knew him by name anyway. Joy. That could be a good thing, or a terribly horrific thing. Well, it was just a latex tube, right? Should be dishwasher safe. 'Cause he wasn't about to put this thing  _ anywhere  _ near his dick until it was clean. So he popped it in the dishwasher, started a cycle, and headed to work.

The thought alone of having to go to work pissed Husk off, but whatever. Alastor was already sitting at the bar when he got in, looking a tad queasy. Husk went behind the bar and cocked an eyebrow

"You alright, Al?" He asked.

Alastor looked like he was about to throw up, skin so pale it was a touch green and slick with sweat, smile strained. He opened his eyes and looked Husk over

"I've been better. Whenever I get up I get terrible motion sickness, and I feel horribly bloated," He explained.

Husk's ears lowered slightly in sympathy

"Shit. Sorry 'bout that, Al. Sounds like it sucks. Maybe you should go home?" He suggested "I mean, if you  _ really  _ don't feel well. Charlie can survive a day without you."

Alastor waved his hand dismissively

"No, no. I'm fine. It'll pass," He hummed "But I appreciate your concern."

Husk cracked a smirk before opening a bottle of booze and taking a drink. He'd never seen Alastor sick before, it was a little off-putting. Alastor was so quiet, due to focusing on not throwing up. It was eerie.

"Was it something you ate?" Husk asked.

Alastor shook his head

"I don't think so. I haven't eaten anything today," He said.

Husk nodded in understanding

"Weird. You've got  _ no  _ idea what could be causing it?" He was just trying to help, and he hoped it wasn't annoying Alastor.

"Not a clue…"

Oh well. Husk wished there was more he could do to help, but this was a medical mystery, and he was far from a doctor.

However, less than three minutes later, Alastor perked up, what little color he had left springing back to life in his skin

"Ah! It's gone!" He cooed "All better!"

Husk blinked in confusion before smirking

"Maybe you were just getting vertigo or something," He chuckled.

Could demons get vertigo? Who cares. Alastor shrugged and hopped to his feet

"No worries! I'm fine now. I need to speak with Charlie," He sang before heading off.

Husk just shook his head and chuckled

"Dork," He muttered to himself.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, which meant it was uneventful as fuck. By the time Husk finished cleaning up and headed out, he was tired and frustrated. 

He slammed his front door as he entered and snarled. He went into the kitchen to grab whiskey out of the fridge and glanced down at his dishwasher. Hmm. Maybe  _ that  _ could take the edge off. He pulled the dishwasher open, grabbed the fleshlight and headed into his bedroom.

He took a drink as he flopped down on his bed. He sighed heavily and put the bottle down on the bedside table, grabbing the lube out of the drawer. He rubbed his groin until he grew hard and sluggishly slicked himself up. He slowly lowered the fleshlight onto himself and groaned. Fuck, it was as tight as it looked and… Shit, it was actually clenching around him. Damn thing must've been enchanted, would explain why it was glowing.

He leaned back on his free hand and slowly pumped his cock in and out of this thing. There was a little bump near the end of the thing that made it clench even tighter when Husk nudged it. The damn thing had a prostate. He must've made  _ someone _ very happy to have sent him this thing.

He sped up his jerking and cursed when the thing got impossibly tighter. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. With something so crazy realistic, he could imagine someone very specific. Particularly that gorgeous voice. Would it still have the effect while he moaned? Fuck… That was somehow hot. This thing made it very easy to think of Alastor, it had the same vibe as him in a way. And for some reason, Husk had a feeling it was exactly how Alastor would feel inside. It was even warm somehow.

He tilted the fleshlight to grind right into that bump, and by the way the things 'muscles' spasmed around him, it was like it had just cum. Fuck… He even almost felt bad when he kept going, what with how it was twitching from overstimulation. He closed his eyes and imagine it was Alastor he was fucking stupid. Imagined the overstimulated little squeaks he'd be making, and the way his gorgeous little body would be trembling. Would that little tail be twitching? Fuck, he hoped it would. Husk cursed as he pulled the thing off and came. He didn't want to have to wash it too often.

He panted heavily and slumped a bit

"Christ…" He mumbled.

He tossed the fleshlight and lube back into the drawer of his bedside table and flopped down to go to sleep.

He took the thing out again the next morning for a quickie before going to work. When he got in, Alastor was sitting at the bar again, looking a different kind of sick this time

"You comin' down with somethin', Al?" He grumbled as he flopped down behind the bar.

Alastor's grin was strained again, but this time his face had  _ too much  _ colour, like he was flushed. He seemed a little out of breath as well, and his ears were pinned back… Almost like he was embarrassed about something.

"I'm not sure. At first I thought my rut had started but… It's not the right time of year, and it quickly went away," He admitted.

Husk's eyes widened and he quickly averted his gaze

"Jesus Christ Al! TMI," He scolded.

Alastor's ears pinned further back

"You asked," He huffed.

Husk scoffed and shook his head

"A simple 'yes' or 'no', would've been fine," He grumbled.

Alastor just shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. Husk sighed and reached across the bar to pat Alastor's shoulder

"You're alright," He soothed "Probably just horny. I mean, I know you're not interested in that kinda shit, but you've still got a libido, right?"

Alastor nodded.

"Well, there ya go," Husk chuckled "Go jerk off or somethin'."

Alastor averted his gaze and blushed deeply

"That won't be necessary," He informed sheepishly.

Husk  _ felt  _ his face heat up

"Fuck's sake, Al!" He scolded. 

Alastor snickered

"You started it!" He teased.

Husk let a smirk slip

"Brat."

Alastor's grin widened

"Grouch."

Husk poured Alastor a drink before taking one himself. Alastor tapped the edge of his glass and hummed

"A tad early for me, but thank you anyway," He cooed.

Husk shrugged

"Well. I'll keep an eye on it for you, but it might be gone when you get back."

Alastor chuckled fondly

"Fair enough."

The day went by far better this time around, with Alastor stopping by more often throughout the day to keep Husk company. He appreciated it, even if Alastor's motormouth did get a tad annoying after a while. 

He closed his front door behind him and flopped down on his couch, glancing over at the radio on the table beside the couch. He laid his hand down on top of it

"Hey Al, where are you?" He hummed.

There was just static for a moment before

" _ Hello Husker dear! I'm still at the hotel, working through some things with Charlie. Why, are you alright? _ " Alastor cooed.

Husk smiled fondly

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just bored… And maybe a bit lonely," He admitted "You busy tonight?"

" _ I don't have any plans. Would you like me to come over? _ " 

"Only if you want…"

It went quiet. Husk frowned, Alastor was probably just talking to Charlie right now, but it was still a tad off-putting. When he didn't return after five minutes, Husk scoffed and headed to his room. Fine, he'd entertain himself then.

He flopped down on his bed and grabbed the fleshlight out from where he'd tucked it under his pillow. He rubbed his groin until he got hard and slicked himself up. This was probably the most he'd jerked off in  _ months _ , but this toy gave him a reason to. He lowered the toy onto his cock and groaned when it clenched, almost like it hadn't been expecting the intrusion

"Fuck," He groaned as he slowly pumped the toy along his cock.

He sped up his jerking and flopped back on the bed, humping up into the toy as well. It was clenching around him in the most perfect way. He wished he knew who 'V' was so he could send a 'thank you' note or something.

He cursed and fumbled when static crackled through the radio in the living room. Damn. He pulled the fleshlight off and took it with him into the living room. He laid a hand on the radio just as Alastor spoke

" _ H-Husker… I don't know if I can spend time with you tonight. I'm not feeling very well, _ " He informed breathlessly.

Husk's heart sank a bit but he understood

"Oh… Are you okay?" He asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

" _ I'm not sure. Whatever was wrong has halted for right now, but I don't know if it will come back. You sound upset. If you really want some company, I'll come over, but things may get a little uncomfortable. Is that okay? _ "

Husk hummed in thought

"I mean… I don't want you to be uncomfortable," He muttered.

Alastor laughed and Husk frowned in confusion.

" _ Not uncomfortable for me, my dear! Uncomfortable for you. If these… Symptoms continue while I'm there, I might… Moan, _ " He explained.

Husk's dick twitched and he glanced down at the fleshlight

"That's okay. I'll just pretend I don't hear you," He assured.

Alastor chuckled

" _ Alright then, if you insist, _ " He cooed.

Husk flopped down on the couch

"Keep talking to me, okay?" He requested.

Yeah, he was about to be gross, but whatever.

" _ You want me to talk? Oh, dear, there's nothing I'm better at! _ " Alastor giggled excitedly.

Husk grabbed the fleshlight as Alastor launched into a rambling story about who knows what. He lowered the toy back onto his cock and bit his lip. Alastor suddenly stumbled over his words and Husk cocked an eyebrow

" _ I-It's happening again, Husk, _ " He stammered.

Husk frowned

"What do you mean?" He asked, as he finished lowering the toy onto himself 

He flinched when Alastor cried out

" _ That! It's so… Full, _ " Alastor whimpered 

Realization hit Husk like a truck and he looked down at the fleshlight in horror. He pumped it once, and Alastor gasped. Oh no. He should stop. Now.

"I uh… I think I know what's wrong," He stammered, pulling the toy off, to which Alastor mewled softly.

" _ O-Oh? What is it, my darling? _ " He asked.

"I uh… I got something in the mail and… Well, it'll be easier to show you, so I'll just wait until you get here," He stammered awkwardly. 

" _ Alright. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Just have a few things to finish up here. _ "

It didn't take long for Husk to go soft, but that didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat when Alastor teleported into his living room

"I'm here!" He cooed.

Husk smirked fondly at him

"I see that," He teased before averting his gaze.

He held up the toy

"I think this is the culprit behind the weird feelings you've been getting."

Alastor tilted his head

"A tube?" He hummed.

Husk winced before slipping a claw into it. Alastor went rigid, and with that the toy clenched.

"Oh," He gasped, blushing deeply.

Husk pulled his claw out and Alastor whimpered

"See. It's like… Connected to you or something. I got it in the mail from someone named 'V' two days ago," He explained.

Alastor sat down on the couch, panting to catch his breath

"I understand," He hummed "So it was… You?"

Husk averted his gaze

"I didn't know!" He huffed "I thought it was just a fleshlight!"

Alastor chuckled softly

"I know that, Husker," He soothed "I'm just trying to process."

Husk relaxed a bit and sighed

"Sorry… This is super awkward," He muttered.

Alastor soothingly patted his thigh before he halted

"Wait… Does that mean you were using it while I was talking to you?" He huffed.

Husk winced, he was  _ really  _ hoping Alastor wouldn't pick up on that

"When you didn't answer, I found a different way to amuse myself," He stammered "And besides… If I hadn't we'd never know."

Alastor hummed softly

"I suppose that's true… Still," He scolded gently.

Husk lowered his gaze

"You're right. It was super gross. Sorry," He mumbled sheepishly. 

Alastor's grin widened and he laughed

"Why did you want me to talk anyway?" He wondered.

Husk winced

"Do we have to make this  _ more  _ disgusting?" He huffed.

Alastor poked at him playfully, at which he swatted

"Tell me," He pleaded "I want to know!"

Husk hissed softly before relaxing when Alastor's started scratching behind his ears

"I… I like your voice. I think it's sexy," He admitted reluctantly. 

Alastor's playful teasing halted and his eyes widened. Husk winced and his ears drooped

"... Sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," He huffed.

Alastor continued his scratching and hooded his eyes

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting that," He assured "Relax, my dear. You aren't the first person to masturbate to my voice, and you won't be the last."

Husk's breath hitched and an overwhelming amount of jealousy welled up inside him

"What do you mean by that?" He huffed.

Alastor bursted out laughing

"I'm a Radio Star, my dear!" He reminded "In life and death. I've gotten my share of creepy fan letters."

That, honestly, hadn't even occurred to Husk. Of  _ course  _ Alastor had creepy fans, anyone with a following did.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He had to ask.

Alastor snorted a chuckle and waved his hand dismissively

"I don't remember. I didn't keep them," He cooed "They weren't as common when I was alive, but now I can't escape them. The sender is never addressed, obviously, or they'd be dead."

Husk chuckled and ruffled Alastor's hair

"I bet. Just promise to let me read the next creepy fan letter you get."

Alastor leaned into Husk's touch a bit before glancing over at the fleshlight. He picked it up and Husk made a distressed sound

"Oi! That has been… Places!" Husk scolded.

Alastor turned the thing over in his hands

"I'm aware, dear," He chuckled "I'm just getting a feel for it's magic."

Husk averted his gaze

"Can you tell what was used to make it?" He asked.

Alastor shook his head

"No. But I'm sure Angel would know about it," He cooed, tossing the thing back to Husk, who scrambled to catch it "Still, this doesn't explain my horrible nausea the other day."

Husk winced

"Actually it does. I uh… I put it in my dishwasher. To clean it before I used it…" He muttered.

Alastor looked over into the kitchen at the dishwasher

"Ah. That explains it," He hummed.

Husk rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to drown your insides," He chuckled awkwardly.

Alastor waved a hand dismissively

"It's fine. Just try not to do that again. If you must clean it, please do so manually," He hummed.

Husk choked on air and coughed

"I-If I do that, Al, you'll feel it!" He reminded frantically. 

Alastor tilted his head

"Indeed. Please refrain from using it when I'm in public. Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you could warn me before you use it, just so I can prepare myself," He said simply.

Husk blinked in confusion

"W-Wait, you don't mind if I keep using it?" He stammered.

Alastor shrugged

"It's not the worst feeling in the world, I'd just like to know it's about to happen, so I can lie down or something," He assured. 

Husk swallowed thickly, fuck… After blue-balling he was crazy horny, and Alastor saying these things was turning him on like crazy

"It won't be… Weird?" He worried.

Alastor tilted his head

"You aren't actually doing anything to  _ me _ . It's a toy. I'll keep looking into it, see if maybe I can break the connection, but until then, I see no reason to break your routine of self-gratification."

Husk winced, it wasn't really routine for him, but he felt no need to bring that up. Damn… If Alastor kept talking like this, Husk was gonna get hard again

"Okay… let's talk about something else," He grumbled.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow and smirked

"Why? Are you feeling aroused?" He teased.

Husk just glared at him and scoffed. Alastor booped Husk's nose and snickered playfully. He was such a brat, and Husk loved him. Husk glanced down at the fleshlight before clearing his throat and standing

"I'm gonna… Put this away," He muttered as he headed into his bedroom.

He tossed the toy onto the bed and sat down, sighing in frustration. His groin ached with need and he had half a mind to put the fleshlight to use. But Alastor was right outside in the living room, and Husk had a feeling using the fleshlight while Alastor was  _ right there  _ would be crossing a line.

He grabbed the fleshlight and smirked, slipping a claw inside. It clenched and Husk snickered when he heard Alastor gasp from the living room.

"What are you doing in there!?" Alastor called.

Husk snorted a laugh and pressed his claw in deeper, being mindful not to snag anything. He wanted to mess with Alastor, not rip open his intestines, assuming the toy worked that way. He lightly teased the toy's prostate. The door flew open and Alastor walked in

"What are you doing?" He huffed, hands on his hips.

Husk locked eyes, a mischievous smirk on his lips, and gently pressed his claw against that little bump. Alastor immediately shot a hand out to grab the door frame as his knees buckled and he moaned, blushing deeply. Husk stiffened, eyes wide. Fuck… Well… That had been a terrible idea. At least now he knew what Alastor sounded like when he moaned, the effect still present.

"Sorry," He chuckled sheepishly while slowly easing his claw out.

Alastor covered his mouth to keep from moaning, legs trembling from the feeling

"N-Naughty kitty," He scolded breathlessly.

Husk tucked the fleshlight under his pillow and approached Alastor, wrapping his arms around his waist to help him stand

"I was only messin' with you," He soothed.

Alastor swallowed thickly and lowered his hand

"I know," He hummed "You're still naughty."

Husk grinned before leading Alastor back out into the living room

"I know," He teased, sitting him down.

Alastor clung to Husk as soon as he was seated and immediately began infodumping about magic. Husk just relaxed and let him, not completely listening, but also not ignoring him. 

The one-sided conversation moved back into the bedroom as the evening turned to night, and Husk figured he must've passed out at some point when he woke up the next morning. Alastor was gone. Husk rubbed the back of his neck and stood, lumbering out into the living room. It was the weekend now, so he didn't have to work… He laid a paw down on the radio

"Al… I'm uh… I'm gonna use it," He informed, cringing slightly.

It was  _ weird _ having to inform someone that he was about to masturbate. He waited a solid ten minutes before shrugging and heading back to his room when he got no response. Alastor had asked for a warning, he hadn't told Husk to ask for permission.

Husk flopped down on his bed and grabbed the fleshlight out from under his pillow. He generously lubed his cock up before lowering the fleshlight onto himself. It clenched in surprise and Husk bit his lip

"In my defense, I  _ did  _ warn you," He drawled softly before letting a smirk slip.

He was  _ technically  _ fucking Alastor. Through fancy fleshlight voodoo, but he was gonna count it. This was likely as close as he'd ever come to the real thing anyway. He slowly pumped the thing on his cock, loving the way its muscles rippled from the feeling. Static erupted from the radio

" _ H-Husker? Where are you? _ " Alastor stammered.

Husk continued to pump the fleshlight along his cock for a moment before reluctantly pulling it off and leaving his room. He begrudgingly put a paw on his radio

"I  _ did  _ warn you," He grumbled, cock throbbing with need.

" _ I must've been asleep. I… I didn't hear it _ ," Alastor mumbled " _ I was just making sure it was indeed just you… Carry on. _ "

Husk flopped down on the couch, tail resting on the radio

"Hey… I know this is gonna be weird but… Mind helpin' me out?" He figured he might as well ask.

" _ What would you like me to do? _ "

Husk's breath hitched and he lowered the fleshlight back onto himself, groaning when Alastor gasped

"Just… Keep talkin'," He purred.

Alastor swallowed thickly

" _ A-Alright, let me sit down, _ " He whimpered.

Husk paused his pumps to give Alastor a moment to get comfortable. His cock throbbed in protest, but Alastor was already doing far more than Husk ever expected him to, so he figured he could at least be courteous. 

" _ Alright. I'm in bed. What would you like me to say? Anything in particular, or do you want me to just… Say whatever comes to mind? _ " Alastor chirped.

Husk swallowed thickly. Alastor was even letting him make requests.

"First off, since I gotta know… Why're you doin' this?" He asked.

It was silent for a moment.

" _ I'm helping out a friend… But also… Sometimes, what with being surrounded by it in Hell, I do get a little curious about sex… This is actually a pretty good way for me to… Dip a toe in the water, so to speak _ ," Alastor finally admitted. 

Husk smirked

"Okay," He breathed "Just so long as you're not uncomfortable."

Alastor chuckled softly

" _ Now… Did you have any requests? _ " He asked.

Husk relaxed back against the couch

"Hmm… Guess it would be too much to ask you to talk dirty to me, huh?" He teased, slowly starting to pump the fleshlight again.

Alastor's breath hitched

" _ O-Oh~! _ " He whined " _ I c-could try, but I make no promises it will be any g-good. _ "

Husk bit his lip and cursed

"Fuck… Your voice is so hot," He groaned, picking up the pace of his pumps.

" _ Ah! H-Husker! _ " Alastor moaned.

Husk could've came right then, if only he'd died a few years younger. The sound of Alastor moaning his name just shot arousal right through him. He slowed his pumps to go easy on Alastor

"You okay?" He panted.

Alastor took deep breaths, and Husk wished he could see how flushed his face was at that moment

" _ I'm fine… Just… Please go slow, _ " He whimpered " _ This is very new to me. _ "

Husk swallowed thickly and continued with his slow, shallow thrusts. He was intentionally grinding just above the toy's sweet spot, no doubt teasing Alastor like crazy.

" _ Uh… Mmm… I um… G-God, _ " Alastor stammered breathlessly " _ O-Oh… I f-feel so hot. _ "

Husk covered his mouth with his free paw and closed his eyes, just imagining Alastor writhing in bed, as he was fucked by a phantom cock,

shamelessly moaning into his microphone, a private show, just for Husk.

" _ I-It's so f-full, _ " Alastor moaned hotly, almost managing to sound seductive " _ I can feel e-every groove a-and ridge of you, my dear." _

A shudder ran up Husk's spine and he bit his lip, picking up the pace of his pumps just a bit, rewarding Alastor's dirty talk by nudging the toy's prostate. Alastor stumbled over his words and mewled

" _ Ah! _ " He squeaked " _ That! P-Please! _ "

Husk smirked

"Earn it," He teased.

" _ How? _ "

Husk swallowed thickly, pulling the fleshlight off and just teasing the tip of his cock around the rim

"What are you doing right now?" He knew it was unlikely Alastor was actually doing anything but lying in bed, talking into his mic, but still.

It was silent for a while, and Husk began to worry a bit that he'd crossed a line.

" _ I… I'm… Grinding… _ " Alastor finally stammered after a long while " _ Against m-my microphone staff. _ "

Husk's eyes widened and his cock throbbed at the admission

"Really?" He purred "So now  _ you're  _ being naughty?"

Alastor's breath hitched and he whimpered

" _ I can't help it… You got me all riled up… It's so hot, _ " He panted.

Husk pressed the fleshlight back down on his cock

"Yeah? You like being filled up?" He groaned "Being a tight little fleshlight for me?"

Alastor's breathing picked up

" _ Oh… D-Don't say such things _ ," He whined.

Husk picked up the pace

"You better still be smiling," He chuckled.

Alastor let out a breathy laugh in response 

" _ Y-You'll never know. _ "

Husk smirked and sunk the fleshlight down as far as it would go. Alastor yelped at being fully filled

" _ Oh god, _ " He whined " _ I feel like I'm on fire. _ "

Husk covered his mouth again

"Fuck… Keep moaning for me, sweetheart, you're turning me on so bad," He praised.

The radio crackled with static before emitting feedback. Husk had to drop the fleshlight to cover his ears

"Fuck!" He cursed.

It quickly went quiet and Husk hesitantly uncovered his ears

"Al?" He called in confusion.

It remained silent. Husk frowned and leaned over to put his paw up on the radio

"Al, you still there?"

The radio crackled and Husk sighed in relief

" _ I'm here… _ " Alastor mumbled dejectedly. 

Husk pursed his lips together

"What was that? I thought… We were havin' a good time," He muttered.

Alastor sniffled a bit

" _ Believe me… We were, _ " He assured.

Husk noted he sounded a bit breathless. His mind drifted back to the way the toy had tightened up around him right before that horrible feedback. A mischievous smirk spread across his lips

"Oh~," He cooed playfully "You came, didn't you?"

Silence. Husk's grin broadened.

" _ Yes… _ "

Husk had to resist the urge to fist-pump the air.

"So you like it?" He purred.

Alastor huffed

" _ Bragging isn't a good sound for you _ ," He drawled.

Husk flopped back down and grabbed the fleshlight again

"Whatever. You do know I'm not done yet, right?" He teased. 

" _ W-What? No! Y-You can't keep going, I'm -Ah! _ "

Husk cut him off by sinking the toy back onto his cock

"You said I could use it as much as I wanted," He reminded, grinding right against that little nub.

Alastor sobbed, actually  _ sobbed _

" _ Husker! Oh my- Mmm! Please, o-oh! T-Too much! _ " He babbled desperately.

Husk shuddered. He wished he could prolong this further, but he was nearly at his limit. The fleshlight was just so tight, and hot. Just like Alastor probably was.

"I wish this was the real thing," He panted, desperately rutting into the toy, chasing his release.

Alastor whined, voice sounding muffled, like he'd taken to burying his face in his pillows. Husk chuckled and took to long, slow, deep pumps, making sure his barbs scrubbed against the toy's prostate. Alastor  _ wailed _

" _ Aah! N-No! I can't take anymore! P-Please finish! It's too much! Just f-fill me! _ " He begged desperately. 

That was more than enough to push Husk over the edge and he came with a muffled curse, filling the toy up. Alastor whimpered softly

" _ Mmm… So warm _ ," He purred.

Husk bit his lip to keep from moaning

"You little tease," He scolded.

Alastor giggled breathlessly

" _ I can feel your seed inside the toy _ ," He panted.

Husk shuddered before bringing the toy to his lips

"We can't have that, can we?" He breathed before dipping his tongue into the toy.

It, surprisingly, didn't taste like silicon. Nope, it tasted like whiskey and strawberries. He pressed his tongue as deep as it could go, cleaning his cum out of it, just listening to Alastor's tormented little whimpers and pleads for mercy. He didn't stop until it was all clean, and even then.

He couldn't quite reach that nub, which was slightly disappointing, but he could still torture Alastor with his sandpapery toungue.

" _ Oh… Oh! H-Husker no! Stop, I-I'm- _ " Alastor cut himself off with the most adorable little mewl.

Husk felt a little drunk. Euphoric, as the toy clenched around his tongue, not even bothered by the horrible feedback that followed. He slowly pulled it away and took a deep breath, feeling wonderfully satisfied

"You good?" He asked.

No answer.

Husk sat up and cocked an eyebrow

"Al?" He pushed.

Still nothing. He tossed the toy aside and stood up, tapping the top of his radio

"Oi, Bambi!" He called "You okay?"

Nothing. Husk pursed his lips together, but decided not to push. Alastor had probably just passed out anyway. Husk grabbed the toy and a bottle of whiskey and returned to his room.

He called Alastor again, first thing in the morning, the next day. And got no response.  _ Now _ he was getting a little concerned. He sat by his radio all day, with a paw laid on top, just talking.

"Al… Will you please respond… Look, I'm  _ really  _ sorry if I crossed a line, I just… Fuck… You sounded so pretty and I wanted to keep making you feel good…" He babbled. 

He felt  _ horrible _ . He'd known Alastor was new to the whole thing, but he'd just kept pushing him. He slumped slightly and sighed mournfully

"Please talk to me, sweetheart," He pleaded "Let me fix this…"

Nothing. Husk had even dropped a 'sweetheart' and still got no answer. Fuck… He'd  _ really  _ screwed up this time. He'd never messed up bad enough to nullify the effects of a well-timed 'sweetheart'.

He pulled himself away from the radio and moped back to his room, wings slumped, tail dragging uselessly behind him.

Husk had never been more eager to go to work. Alastor couldn't avoid him at the hotel. He'd even arrived early, which had prompted Charlie to ask if he was feeling alright. That had pissed him off a bit, but he let it slide. He had bigger fish to fry this morning.

He perked up when the doors opened and Alastor trotted inside. Husk swallowed thickly and took a shot of whiskey before coming out from behind the bar and approaching Alastor

"Hey," He started awkwardly "Can we talk? In private?"

Alastor looked him over before nodding. Husk quickly led him upstairs to a vacant room so they could be alone. Alastor sat down on the bed

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked.

Husk sat down next to him, wings tightly folded, ears pinned back as his tail flicked back and forth nervously

"I'm sorry," He quickly sputtered "I know I crossed a line, and although I'm not sure exactly what that line is, I know I crossed it, and I just want to apologize and I promise I won't ever do it again."

Alastor just stared at him for a moment before averting his gaze and blushing deeply

"Oh… Husker, you didn't do anything wrong," He assured softly.

Husk frowned in confusion

"Then why… Were you ignoring me?" He tried so hard to keep the whimper out of his tone.

Alastor nervously twirled his mic in one hand

"I was… Embarrassed," He admitted. 

Husk's eyes widened

"Embarrassed? For what?" He gaped.

Alastor's blush deepened and he turned his gaze further away

"You made me finish twice," He mumbled.

Husk shifted closer a bit

"Bein' able to have multiple orgasms ain't somethin' you should be ashamed of, believe me. You should be thankful," He assured.

Alastor peeked over at him, smile tight

"It's not that… After the second, I… Sort of… Mmm-" He cut himself off and averted his gaze again, grip tight on his mic.

Husk frowned in thought. What could possibly be so embarrassing? He narrowed his eyes slightly before perking up at a thought

"Did you-..." He paused for a moment, noting the way Alastor tensed, in particular, squeezed his legs together "- Did you piss yourself?"

Alastor shrunk slightly and winced

"I didn't mean to!" He huffed "It was just all so… Intense."

Husk would be lying if he said heat didn't pool in his groin at that

"Fuck… That's so fuckin' hot," He groaned, wrapping his arms around Alastor's waist and pulling him close "Why is everything about you so fuckin' sexy?"

Alastor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped

"A-Are you serious?" He sputtered "I wet myself like a child and you… Get aroused?"

Husk let a lop-sided grin slip

"What can I say? I think everything you do is hot," He purred.

Alastor swallowed thickly and coyly averted his gaze

"Oh… Well… I suppose I have nothing to be embarrassed about then," He giggled bashfully.

Husk nuzzled his cheek

"We should do it again, but this time I wanna see you," He urged.

Alastor leaned into the nuzzling, closing his eyes and humming contently

"If that's what you want, I'm open to giving it a try. Now that I know I can't possibly embarrass myself," He cooed.

Husk couldn't help but start purring.

The day had never gone by so quickly, and now Husk was home. He turned the fleshlight over in his hands as he stood at his sink. He swallowed thickly and turned the water on, not waiting for it to warm up, he shoved the fleshlight under the spray and quickly got the cleaning it. He wanted it to go quickly so as to avoid making Alastor  _ too  _ uncomfortable. The radio crackled with static

" _ Husker! _ " Alastor's scolding tone cut through.

Husk glanced over his shoulder at the radio before returning his attention to the task at hand. He pressed a clean, soapy wet cloth into the fleshlight to clean it out, which pulled a gasp from Alastor

" _ Y-You couldn't wait? _ " He huffed " _ I'm just finishing something up at the hotel and I'll be right over. Be patient. _ "

Husk chuckled softly under his breath as he finished cleaning the toy and set it aside to dry. He put a paw down on top of the radio

"Sorry, Al. I was just cleaning it," He explained.

It was quiet for a moment

" _ Ah! That explains it. Carry on then. As I said, I'll be there shortly, _ " Alastor cooed before the radio cut out.

Husk smirked and flopped down on the couch, turning the TV on. Not that he had any intention to actually watch whatever was on. He was letting his mind drift to Alastor. Would he strip for their 'activities'? Husk  _ really  _ hoped he would.

He let a paw drop and lazily rubbed his sheath while thinking of Alastor, writhing on his bed, tangled in his sheets, moaning and pleading for more as Husk pumped the fleshlight along his cock.

He wondered if it would be visible, Alastor's hole stretched around nothing, or if it really was just the feeling. Husk hoped it would be visible.

He shuddered as slick dripped from his sheath, followed by his erect cock emerging.

"Oh my, aren't we eager," Alastor teased.

Husk craned his neck back to look at him

"Heh… Sorry 'bout that. Was thinkin' about… Well… You," He chuckled sheepishly.

Alastor grinned before heading towards the bedroom, beckoning for Husk to follow. Husk sat up with a groan and lumbered after Alastor, grabbing the fleshlight out of the dish rack as he did.

Alastor sat down on the bed and watched as Husk pulled up a chair

"Ooh… I think I'm a bit nervous," He giggled excitedly. 

Husk smirked, Alastor could be so damn cute sometimes

"Just relax, it won't be much different from last time. I won't touch you," He soothed.

Alastor hooded his eyes and hummed

"I know, dear. I trust you," He assured.

Husk swallowed thickly at that

"That's… Good," He chuckled sheepishly before lowering his gaze.

Husk couldn't help but feel as though the 'friends' line had been crossed just a bit with that statement, but whatever. He flopped down in the chair, leaning over to grab the lube off the bedside table. Alastor hummed softly as he watched Husk slick himself up

"Do you want me to talk this time as well?" He asked. 

Husk glanced up

"If you want. I can see you this time, just so long as you promise to moan for me," He purred.

Alastor's grin widened and he blushed

"Bad kitty," He teased.

Husk smirked as he lined the fleshlight up and slowly lowered it onto his cock. Alastor went rigid and his jaw dropped a bit

"O-Oh," He whimpered, tightly gripping the sheets.

Husk bit his lip, eyes darkening

"Fuck… Look at you," He groaned "How does it feel?"

Alastor panted and slowly relaxed

"Mmm… It feels… I don't know… Full. Like something big and prickly is inside me," He chuckled breathlessly. 

Husk snickered and started pumping the fleshlight slowly. Alastor leaned back on his hands and spread his legs a bit

"Ah… I feel so hot… Stuffy," He huffed.

Husk swallowed

"You could always strip… I certainly won't complain," He suggested.

Alastor snorted a laugh

"Oh, y-you'd like to get me bare, wouldn't you?" He teased.

Husk tilted the fleshlight and ground into the toy's prostate. Alastor tossed his head back and moaned, hips stuttering forward desperately

"Oh G-God!" He sobbed.

Husk grinned

"So can I tell people that I can make you pray?" He joked.

Alastor laughed and sat up to look at Husk

"You're being a brat tonight," He scolded playfully.

Husk shrugged

"I'll be Sammy Sunshine if you take your clothes off and let me see what I'm workin' with," He was only half-joking.

Alastor's eyes widened a fraction before he smirked and snapped his fingers, leaving himself bare

"Promise not to tell?" He cooed.

Husk cursed and sped up the pace of his pumps. Alastor buckled and moaned desperately, claws tearing at the sheets

"Mmm, H-Husker… Slower please," He whimpered.

Husk slowly pulled the fleshlight off

"Damn… I don't know if in person is such a good idea," He groaned. 

Alastor pouted a bit

"Aw, why not?" He whimpered.

Husk averted his gaze

"You're so close… You have such pretty skin. I wanna mark you, touch you, but I don't wanna push you too much," He muttered. 

Alastor bursted out laughing

"Then come over here and do so. Sex will likely involve being touched, right? I may as well start with someone I trust," He chuckled.

Husk smirked and flopped down next to Alastor on the bed, leaning forward and nuzzling his neck

"Hmm, you're soft," He purred "And you smell good."

Alastor eagerly tilted his head out of the way, cooing affectionately

"You're whiskers are tickling me," He giggled "Don't leave marks above my collar."

Husk snickered softly as he pushed the fleshlight back down onto his cock again

"I'd have to mark your face," He reminded.

Alastor panted softly, grinding against nothing and Husk sluggishly pumped the fleshlight along his cock

"Lie down and spread your legs, I wanna check something," He urged.

Alastor scooted back and flopped down, bending his knees and parting his legs. Husk knelt between them, hooking one over his shoulder before picking up the pace of his pumps. In this position, so close to each other, Husk couldn't help but feel like the fleshlight was a  _ bit  _ redundant. But he'd keep it there, for Alastor's security. He lowered his gaze to Alastor's hole, which was, indeed, stretched open around an invisible force

"Fuck…" He breathed, cock visibly twitching "Look at that…"

Alastor lifted his head

"What is it?" He whimpered.

Husk used his free paw and gently traced the stretched rim with his claw. Alastor stiffened

"Mmm… No," He stammered "D-Don't touch me there."

Husk immediately retracted his hand

"Sorry, sweetheart, guess I got a bit carried away," He soothed.

Alastor blushed deeply and bit his lip

"It's alright, just… Mmm… Please," He whined, wiggling his hips.

Husk smirked and flopped down next to Alastor, grinding against the toy's prostate. Alastor arched his back and sobbed, hooves digging into the sheets

"Oh… Harder Daddy," He pleaded.

Husk nearly choked on air at that. He leaned over and nipped at Alastor’s throat

“Tease,” He huffed.

Alastor let out a breathy chuckle before mewling desperately as Husk picked up the pace. Husk closed his eyes and roughly pumped the fleshlight along his cock, making sure to torment that little nub. Alastor turned over and clung to Husk’s side, grinding against his leg and moaning softly into his neck. His tail stuck straight up, twitching from the intense pleasure

“Ah… Mmm… H-Husker, I th-think I’m c-close,” He just barely managed to stutter out.

Husk wrapped an arm around Alastor’s waist

“I wanna try something,” He started, slowing his pumps until he stopped.

Alastor whined softly, grinding hard against Husk’s thigh

“I… I was  _ right  _ there,” He huffed breathlessly.

Husk snickered and playfully swatted Alastor’s butt. Alastor squirmed slightly and nuzzled Husk’s cheek. Husk grabbed the hand Alastor had tangled in his chest fur and lowered it, wrapping it around the fleshlight

“Go ahead,” He urged.

Alastor’s blush deepened and his eyes widened

“Y-You want  _ me _ to…-” His words died on his tongue.

Husk nodded

“Just a bit. Show me what you’ve got,” He purred.

Alastor swallowed thickly and sat up, staring intensely at the task at hand as he slowly lifted the fleshlight. He immediately buckled and cried out, halting his movements

“Mmm… I don’t know, Husker… It’s so... -”

“-Intense?” Husk cut in before propping himself up on his elbows “Just think of it like you’re jerking off.”

Alastor gave him a look that told Husk he probably didn’t masturbate very often, and  _ certainly _ didn’t use toys. He turned his attention back to the fleshlight and continued to slowly pump it. He squirmed and mewled, gasping and moaning desperately at the feeling, his motions stuttering with his pleasure. For Husk, it was pure  _ torture _ . Alastor was going  _ so  _ slow as he tried to get used to the feeling. Husk sat up and littered Alastor’s neck and shoulder with kisses and hickeys

“Y-You can go a bit faster, sweetheart,” He soothed.

Alastor swallowed thickly and nodded, speeding up his awkward jerks. Husk leaned his forehead against Alastor’s shoulder and cursed, humping up into the fleshlight. Alastor whined and just held the toy still, letting Husk rut into it

“A-Are you close?” He whimpered “I am…”

Husk smirked and continued littering Alastor neck and jaw with kisses

“Keep moving it,” He urged.

Alastor scoffed but did as he was told, shuddering at the feeling, which seemed to catch him off guard no matter how many times he felt it. Husk made his way down Alastor’s chest to his nipples and eagerly started suckling on one. More than enough to tip Alastor over the edge with a startled cry. The toy clenched around Husk’s cock and he bit down on Alastor’s nipple in surprise as he came. Alastor yelped and clutched Husk’s fur with his free hand

“O-Ow,” He breathed “Careful you don’t bite it off.”

Husk released the, now decently abused, nub and kissed it

“Sorry about that, you surprised me,” He explained before sitting up and pecking Alastor’s lips.

Alastor carefully pulled the fleshlight off Husk’s cock, mewling softly as he did, clenching around nothing. Cum trickled out of the toy and Alastor bit his lip

“Oof… I can feel that,” He giggled “It’s strange.”

Husk grabbed the fleshlight and locked eyes with Alastor as he dipped his tongue into it. Alastor stiffened, ears perking at attention

“O-Oh… That’s what you were doing the other night,” He panted, squirming in his spot at the feeling.

Husk closed his eyes and moaned softly as he vigorously ate the fleshlight out. Alastor plastered himself to Husk's chest to muffle his moans, hips rocking uselessly

"P-Please don't make me embarrass myself," He pleaded, tugging on Husk's fur.

Husk opened an eye and glanced down at Alastor, smirking as he continued to torment the toy's insides with his rough tongue. Alastor's eyes rolled back a bit and he nipped at Husk's chin

"M-Mercy," He begged "I can't take it anymore."

Husk slowly eased off and put the fleshlight aside

"Sorry, doll, you're just so cute when I torture you like that," He purred.

Alastor took deep breaths, smiling sleepily

"You're a bully. I'll get you back," He hummed.

Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor, cording claws through his hair

"I'm sure you will," He sighed before kissing Alastor's forehead "You okay? I didn't hurt you?"

Alastor shook his head

"No, my dear, I'm alright," He assured softly "I want to sleep."

Husk chuckled and relaxed against the pillows, rubbing Alastor's ears and petting his hair

"So… You still gonna look into where the fleshlight came from?" He asked.

Alastor made a small sleepy sound and shrugged

"You know what they say? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who sent the fleshlight? 
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.
> 
> :Edit:  
> I'm glad everyone likes this fic so much, and I used to love it to, but I probably won't come back to it in any way. Sorry if you guys really wanted a sequel, but ever since what happened, I can't even bring myself to read this fic anymore.
> 
> I won't take it down, because I know you guys like it a lot, and I know I didn't do anything wrong, but my feelings for this fic have been majorly tainted.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you guys continue to enjoy it as it is.
> 
> For those of you curious, I was accused of plagiarizing this fic. Over the line where Husk's laments how his age affects his performance. Because, you know, older men having performance issues is, like, copyrighted, I guess 🙄


End file.
